By the Starlight
by Doctor Zosfmov
Summary: Legolas finds the love of his life- Prince Eldarion. But can King Estel stop them before it is the story of immortal and mortal all over again? *slash* set to the background of the elves leaving Middle earth. *COMPLETED FOR YOU ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!*
1. Chapter One: Masquerade

By the Starlight - by The Pixielady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff. As much as I'd love to.. All songs belong to Tolkien.  
  
Plot: Legolas finds out the hard way about the bitterness of immortality and mortality. *slash*. Legolas/ Eldarion. Set to the background to the leaving of the elves.  
  
Feedback: Love it! As long as it is good. This may be completely AU, but I don't think it is .  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Masquerade  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was a nice elf once you got to know him.  
  
He often acted compassionately and kindly towards his fellow elf. His fellow elf. If the wood-elves had a fault, it was their distrust of strangers. Many dark and terrible things had happened to their homeland of Mirkwood (as it was now named) since the time when travellers could travel nearly completely unhindered through the forests. But as I said, many things have happened since then. The mighty forest is now a mass of spider's dens and creeping vines, and that has taken a toll on the wood- elves hospitality.  
  
They were wary creatures, more dangerous than their cousins, the High Elves of the West. They spoke with the blade more than the tongue. Wood-elves hate dwarves passionately and originally, Legolas was no exception.  
  
But Legolas was different to his kindred, because of the fact that he had two friends that he held very dear to him. One was a man and the other was a dwarf. King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor was simply known as Strider the ranger when he had first met Legolas, many, many long years ago. Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf warrior of mighty prowess was the other.  
  
Their friendship had started out in the loathing that was encouraged by the relationship between elves and dwarves. But gradually it grew beyond the bickering and snide comments until they had something very unique. They still argued with each other, and if you asked either of them how they thought of the other, they would both say that they disliked them.  
  
At that moment of time, Legolas was seated in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith, and looking extremely uncomfortable. Burdened with the formalities of his position as Prince and heir to the throne, Legolas had been "cordially invited to the celebration of Prince Eldarion's eighteenth birthday".  
  
A birthday party. They had invited Prince Legolas Greenleaf, to a birthday party! The idea seemed ridiculous. Something that would suit hobbits not elves. But still he went. The invitation also had written in small letters at the bottom: "Please note that the celebration will be a masquerade ball."  
  
~  
  
Legolas crouched in the window seat and prayed that he was somehow invisible. The crown of berries and red leaves that his father had gifted him with, weighed heavily on his head, and Legolas was sure that at several times, Estel had passed him.  
  
On his face was a mask made from some wonderfully light material that was tied behind his head, and the knot was hid underneath his loose flowing hair. The actual mask covered his eyes and from the bottom of it hung some black gossamer that fluttered in and out with every breath he took.  
  
His race was recognisable purely by his golden blond hair and fluid grace, but there was also the Evenstar amongst the men, as well as Elladen and Elrohir the uncles to young Prince Eldarion.  
  
Looking out of the window, he watched the sky. It was the most beautiful time of the day: twilight. The sun was just sinking below the horizon and the sky was bathed in the colours of a painter's pallet. Vivid reds and shocking pinks intermingled with warm oranges and vibrant yellows.  
  
The sky was darkening though, and rapidly. Soon it would be dark. Sunset came late in Gondor, and due to the fact that it was early autumn.  
  
Sighing, Legolas looked back to the party. They wouldn't notice him leaving. Keeping to the walls, he slipped out of the main chamber and onto a balcony that overlooked the Royal Gardens. It was prim and neat. Beautiful in many aspects. But it was unnatural. Legolas could feel the plants straining from their holds, wishing to spread their roots in the moist soil.  
  
In one movement he had slid of the balcony and had landed in the garden silently. The garden too was silent. The only sound was that of the rustling of the trees. They called to the prince, knowing his love for them. He had sat in these trees before, when he had first came to Gondor. The city was unusual and strange so he had wandered into the many gardens, there he felt like he was at home.  
  
Legolas climbed up the nearest tree, a sycamore that had grown tall due to the elves sudden arrival in Gondor. He sat in the uppermost branches and watched the sun set.  
  
"What a large bird," a quiet voice said with amusement in it. "Its surprising that the branches don't break."  
  
Legolas looked down at the human who had approached fairly quietly, but it had not escaped his attention. It was a young man with loose, raven curls that tumbled down until just above his shoulders. His eyes were just visible through the holes in the mask. The mask was night blue and on either side was crafted ears and in the middle, a feline nose. It was meant to be some kind of wildcat obviously. Beneath that his lips were visible. They were thick and at this moment, were curved up into a smirk.  
  
"And what a strange cat, human," he replied loftily. What right did this man have to insult the prince of Mirkwood? He was most definitely below Legolas and therefore not worth talking to. "Now leave me be. I wished to look at the sunset now waste my breath talking to a cat."  
  
The man whistled softly. "Very harsh, elf," he answered back. "And what justified reason do you have for insulting me?" when Legolas didn't answer he called up: "Pray do tell, I promise I don't bite."  
  
At this Legolas stiffened and looked back down, his blue eyes cold. "The same reason for you insulting me."  
  
The man smiled again and leant back against the bottom of the tree. "My intention was not to insult you, it was only to see if I could get such a fair creature to smile."  
  
Legolas shivered slightly at this comment, though he was not sure why. "Why should I want to smile?" he asked.  
  
"Because it would please me immensely if I knew that my guests were enjoying themselves," he answered.  
  
His guests? The man was prince Eldarion. Whose birthday it was today!  
  
"I do not believe that the Prince of Gondor and Arnor would come out into a garden to make an elf smile," Legolas said.  
  
"Ah," Eldarion countered, holding up one finger triumphantly. "But you are no ordinary elf, your royal highness! Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas scowled at the use of his title. He was many things, but the elf was not very vain and he thought his title: Heir to the throne, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, sounded pompous.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked sharply.  
  
"You've found me out!" Eldarion sighed dramatically. "I was sent by my father to retrieve you. He says its time that we heard Legolas sing. And I have to agree with him. I would also like to have you grace our hall with song."  
  
"I don't know how you are such a flatterer," Legolas grumbled as he slid down from the tree. "You certainly didn't get it from your father."  
  
"Oh! Such biting comments!" Eldarion said sarcastically as he followed the elf back in. 


	2. Chapter Two: The tale of Lúthien and Ber...

Chapter Two: The tale of Lúthien and Beren  
  
"Legolas!" King Elessar swept towards Legolas, his arms out in embrace.  
  
"Estel," Legolas hissed as he was crushed against the man's chest. The prince detested public signs of emotion and Estel knew it. He just chose to ignore it. "Let go!" Legolas finally fought his way out of the King's arms and stood back.  
  
"I'll not sing," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, how could you deprive us of your voice?" Estel asked a smile on his unmasked face. Somehow the monarch had a loophole that allowed him to go around without a mask.  
  
"Because you know I don't like crowds," Legolas replied and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Is someone a bit grumpy?" Estel asked in the patronising tone you would use to a child.  
  
"I am not a toddler!" the prince snapped. "So stop treating me like one!"  
  
The King frowned. "Arwen, I do believe he won't do it. And you know as well as I that Legolas is the most stubborn creature on this earth!" he called back.  
  
Arwen glided towards them. Her white dressed just swept above the floor and made her look like she was levitating. It hung around her slender frame well and highlighted her pale skin. The swelling of her stomach also looked beautiful on her. Arwen was in her sixth month of pregnancy with the second child of Estel's. "Legolas," she said in friendly acknowledgment.  
  
"Arwen," he answered.  
  
"Please Legolas, will you begrudge us one song?" she asked softly.  
  
There was one person that Legolas could not refuse to: and that was the Evenstar. Her beguiling eyes and soft tone was magical. Besides Legolas had known her for millennia.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Legolas went to the small platform that the band were playing on and waited for everyone's attention.  
  
Finally he got it and opening his mouth, he let forth one of the most beautiful elven voices heard. Legolas sang quietly, but captured everyone's attention as he sang:  
  
"Farewell sweet earth and northern sky, For ever blest, since here did lie, And here with lissom limbs did run, Beneath the Moon, beneath the Sun, Lúthien Tinúviel, More fair than mortal tongues can tell. Though all to ruin fell the world And were dissolved and backwards hurled Unmade into the old abyss, Yet were its makings good, for this- The dusk, the dawn, the earth, the sea- That Lúthien for a time should be."  
  
There was rapt silence for a second while Legolas held the final note and then when he finally ended it, everyone in the hall started clapping.  
  
"Applause for the bard of Mirkwood!" he heard a familiar voice cry out. Legolas groaned as prince Eldarion started whistling loudly.  
  
Bowing quickly to the audience, he walked quickly off stage and back outside. "Was that meant to mean anything?" Estel asked.  
  
The King was sat on a bench, his arms folded in a business like manner.  
  
"Nay," Legolas answered sitting next to his friend. "Why should it?"  
  
"The story of Lúthien and Beren is one very close to that of mine and Arwen's, and you know it," he replied quietly.  
  
"I am sorry if I caused offence, but it was not done deliberately," Legolas stiffened slightly. "You know that I wouldn't pass judgement over your relationship! W-what did you think I was blaming you for something?" he asked in a more frosty manner than normal.  
  
"I merely thought that it was some kind of message," Elessar finally said. "Legolas, I am as worried about Arwen as you are, if not more so!"  
  
"Obviously you aren't. Lúthien died because she gave her love to Beren. The same will happen to Arwen. You will die and she will grow old on her own. Just a remnant of the fading glory of the elves. Then mortality will finally take its toll on her and she will finally fall into eternal slumber." Legolas stood up and away from the man.  
  
"Legolas, I never knew you felt so strongly about this," Aragorn said, astonished.  
  
"Well I couldn't tell you," Legolas gave a bitter laugh. "Whatever I say will not make the slightest bit of difference. Elrond could not deter Arwen from loving you, what choice do I have? And I can do nothing now. What is done cannot be undone. Arwen has chosen her fate."  
  
The elf started walking away from Estel.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Legolas replied with a sigh. He did not turn around.  
  
"I am sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry for what I have done to Undomiel. But by the time I realised and tried to stop Arwen..." Elessar have a loud sniff. "It was too late."  
  
Legolas turned around, a pained look on his face as the man started sniffing again. "Oh.... Estel," he said softly and padded back to the man, then opening his arms wide, wrapped them around him as he sat next to Estel. "I am sorry for my harsh words. I am a rash and foolish elf."  
  
Estel nuzzled into Legolas' golden hair and whimpered. "No, you were only telling me the truth. Something Arwen and I avoid so often."  
  
Finally he sat back and the prince wiped a tear from the King's cheek and gave a rare smile. "Come on Strider," he said using Elessar's nickname. "Back to the banquet. If you stop crying, I will sing something for you."  
  
The King grinned and taking his friend's arm, they walked back into the hall. 


	3. Chapter Three: Duets

A huge thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter is for you.  
  
Chapter three: Duets  
  
The prince did not realise that he had an audience as he wandered through the garden.  
  
The night was now dark and only the stars lit the sky. Legolas lifted his head up and his hair tumbled over his shoulders in its plaits and small braids. The mask had gone seeing as the feast had ended a couple of hours ago. He was dressed ready for bed in a silken robe that fastened around his waist and wore moss green satin trousers that flopped over his bare feet.  
  
He walked through the garden, murmuring quiet words of elvish to the trees as he passed by them. At the end of the garden was the tallest tree whose trunk was too thick for Legolas to put his arms around. He sat cross-legged at the base of it and started serenading the night.  
  
"Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together! The wind's in the tree-tops, the wind's in the heather; The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.  
  
Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together! Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather! The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting; Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting."  
  
At this moment Legolas stopped as a dark figure walked towards him. "Prince Eldarion?" he asked.  
  
The prince raised one finger to his lips and silently shushed the elf. Then in a deeper and richer voice he sang the next verse:  
  
"Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him! Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him! The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!"  
  
After his initial shock, Legolas joined in, his higher voice in perfect harmony with the man.  
  
"Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow! Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn! Fall Moon! Dark by the land! Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash and Thorn! Hushed be all water, until dawn is at hand!"  
  
There was silence before Eldarion finally spoke. "I have visited Imladris before. The elves were singing that while they left. It was strange, some were happy, so very happy. But most of them were mourning the end of the Age of the Elves. How is Mirkwood?"  
  
"The same. My father, the King, is preparing to leave with the last of our people." Legolas wished dearly to speak at greater lengths with the man, but something prevented him.  
  
"Carry on," Eldarion prompted. "I can see you want to say more."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly and looked up at the stars again, his eyes misty with sorrow. "Mirkwood is slowly returning to Greenwood the Great"-  
  
"Sorry," the man interrupted him. "Greenwood the Great?"  
  
"Aye. Or Eryn Lasgalen, as it is in my tongue. You have not been told of this in your history lessons?"  
  
Eldarion shook his head regretfully.  
  
"Then you shall have a history lesson now.  
  
"When the world was fair and Sauron's reign was not in its most powerful, Mirkwood was called Greenwood the Great. It was the most beautiful forest in the whole of Middle-earth. The trees were tall and green, the animals that dwelt in it were friendly and peaceful. But then.... no one actually knows when..... but in the Southern reaches of Greenwood, upon a hill was fashioned a dwelling. It belonged to a Sorcerer of terrible power. He was named Sauron. The building was called Dol Guldur.  
  
"Greenwood slowly began to darken and all but the Northern parts of Greenwood that are inhabited and defended by my kin, were into darkness. The beasts changed, so did the trees. Awful reaching and twisted branches that allowed no sunlight to penetrate the canopy. Thus Greenwood the Great was named Mirkwood."  
  
"I never knew that," Eldarion revealed. "What an awful tale! Did Sauron remain in Dol Guldur?"  
  
"No, he was driven out by an Istari. One of the Wizards. Mithrandir, Pilgrim Grey, Gandalf the Grey as he was known then. It was Gandalf originally. But then Sauron returned and Gandalf discovered that he had taken shape. Finally, aided by the White Council they drove Sauron from Dol Guldur. But alas, they were too late. Sauron fled with his minions to Barad- dûr. From there, you know the rest of the story."  
  
Eldarion nodded his head and sat next to Legolas who unusually did not move away. "Are you going with the rest of your folk?" he asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I do not think I can yet."  
  
"Why not? I thought once the elves heard the call of the sea, they had to go to the Undying Lands."  
  
Again Legolas shook his head. "They normally do. But.... something is making me stay here. Part of me wishes to travel across the sea. That part is so strong. But part of me also wishes to remain here. In Gondor, in Fangorn, in Rohan, in Mirkwood. It is a vast world and I wish to travel all of it before submitting to the call of the gulls. My heart lies over the sea, but my soul will ever dwell under these trees and this sky, I think. I- I don't suppose you understand," he quickly added when he saw the interest in the man's eyes.  
  
"No. I do understand. Well at least, I think I do," Eldarion said earnestly. "It is fascinating- the elves I mean. So many stories that I would wish to hear about. I've heard plenty about the Rivendell elves, mother used to tell them to me, so did grandfather. But I haven't heard about the wood-elves. You're all leaving though. I will have to badger mother and father to see if they know any."  
  
"Once we are gone, then the Eldar will no longer will be heard of in story or song. We will be erased from the minds of Men forever. Remembered just as one remembers the fall of leaves or the setting of the sun. No longer will our voices be heard in song. And that day will set for the elves, and rise for men," Legolas said.  
  
Eldarion yawned and stood up, stretching his arms high above him.  
  
"I'm sorry, have I kept you up?" Legolas asked in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
"No, well yes," Eldarion grinned sheepishly. "But it was a pleasure to talk to you Legolas."  
  
He held out his hand and Legolas wondered whether he should take it. In the past Legolas had disliked men intensely, that was until he had met Estel and the other noble men. Yes, they had faults. They were weak, you knew that in making a friendship, it would be brief. But because of this disability, most of them were immensely reliable and trustworthy. There was exceptions, there always is. There is no reason however, to judge a whole race on the actions of a few.  
  
He took the hand and shook it with a slight smile. "You also. Estel has raised a good son."  
  
Eldarion smiled widely, he had heard from his father that compliments were rare from Legolas and he prided himself on modesty. "Thank you." He bowed and walked away.  
  
Legolas leant back against the tree and quietly began singing to the sky again.  
  
~  
  
Nina: They are an interesting pair.  
  
Update soon.  
  
Anna 


	4. Chapter Four: Sowing and Swamp things

Oohhh. Things start to start in this chapter (if you know what I mean).  
  
Chapter Four: Sowing and Swamp things  
  
Legolas sheltered his eyes from the scorching autumn sun and guided the horse onwards.  
  
Unusually, the Gondorians chose to sow their seeds before winter, allowing them to rest in the earth for a while before they would start growing in spring. The conditions were better in autumn than summer where the sun was blazingly hot. Gondor suffered severe heat waves.  
  
The large workhorse kept on determinedly walking forward at a steady rate. The elf was perched on her back and was murmuring soft words of encouragement into her ear.  
  
Behind him was the plough and a furrow in the ground, straight as an arrow.  
  
And then behind that was a young girl sowing seeds in his wake. Every so often she would look up to have a glimpse of the golden elf working in the field.  
  
Legolas was a different breed of elf than the High Elves that would prefer the stain of ink than mud. Elves do not need as much sustenance but they still need food and to solve that problem, the Mirkwood elves had cleared a couple of areas of land, purely for farming and growing crops.  
  
He was born up riding horses, sowing plants and defending his home. Such was the time when he had entered the world. Mirkwood was threatened by shadows and fell creatures. A sword and bow was placed in his hands and the title was taken away.  
  
"Now that is a sight I thought I would never see!" he heard someone call.  
  
Behind the fields was the forest in which the nobles often went hunting. King Elessar was returning from such a trip. On a spare horse was laid the carcass of three deer.  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood getting his hands dirty!"  
  
Legolas grumbled quietly to himself as he felt eyes being turned on him. He heard murmurs of astonishment: "The prince of Mirkwood!" they gasped.  
  
Legolas had had a hard time in convincing the commoners to plough alongside them. Mentioning his title would have only made the matters worse. They had given in when they had seen the horses crowding around Legolas and snickering to him.  
  
"Legolas! Ride back to the City with us," he heard Eldarion shout out.  
  
Legolas wiped his forehead with one hand while steering the horse with the other. "I do not think this delightful lady will carry me back to Minas Tirith," he replied.  
  
Eldarion turned to his father and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"The horse?" Elessar suggested.  
  
Obviously the prince heard this and chuckled. "Of course the horse!"  
  
"Ride double with me than, Legolas!" the King suggested.  
  
Legolas shook his head and urged the mare onwards. "I will stay and finish the sowing."  
  
Elessar nodded and clicking his tongue, Brego started to gallop back to Minas Tirith followed closely by the rest of the party.  
  
"Milord, you should go back," the young girl said timidly. "We common folk'd be tanned if the supervisor finds out that we 'ad 'elp."  
  
He turned around and smiled at her honesty. "Then I will take the blame. Would your supervisor tan an elf?" Legolas chuckled as she blushed and lowered her head to hide her red cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, just send message to me if your supervisor complains."  
  
The girl nodded and staring at the ground, carried on scattering the seeds.  
  
~  
  
Legolas caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror while he walked along the palace corridors and chuckled again.  
  
One of the people sowing had been watering the ground to moisten it when a horse had started bolting for no reason and had dragged the plough along with it. The heavy metal had become stuck in the wet mud and the men had to stop ploughing for a minute to help pull the machine out.  
  
It didn't help with everyone churning the mud up as they stood around it and when someone also managed to tip a bucket of water onto it.  
  
Legolas had dismounted and jogging along, had offered his assistance, which was gladly accepted. The commoners had got used to the elf's presence, and in fact were very pleased by the amount of work they had managed to accomplish with his aid.  
  
Finally they had got it out with a mighty slurp of the mud and some of the clay soil had splattered up on his simple clothes. His white shirt was stained with mud, as was his dark green leggings. And as for his boots. They were coated in mud so much that he was carrying them and padding bare- footed around the hall.  
  
Some mud was speckled on his brow and his cheeks were rosy with work and the heat of the day, his skin was a healthy golden colour.  
  
If only his father could see him now! Thranduil allowed his son to work in the field, yes. But that was strictly only during the driest of times. Any mud and the closest he got to the field was viewing it from a carriage.  
  
There was the heavy footsteps of a man and Legolas made his face impassive as he carried on walking forward to his room.  
  
"My, my, my Legolas! Not only are you a bird, but you are also some fetching kind of swamp monsters!" Eldarion laughed when he saw the prince's dirty state.  
  
"They say that sarcasm is the last resort of someone trying to be funny," Legolas retorted back.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"And where would that be? In the land of swamp things that never laugh?" Eldarion said with a smug smirk.  
  
"No, but it sounds a good place for you to go. You are right on one account." Legolas opened the door to his room and stepped inside.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The fact that you look like a swamp thing!" Legolas grinned and quickly shut the door.  
  
Eldarion gave a slight smile and stared at the door in which Legolas had gone behind. He had never seen the Mirkwood elf look so glowing. Even plastered in mud, Legolas Greenleaf was still an uncommon beauty.  
  
~  
  
Legolas leant back against the door and was extremely astonished to find his heart beating quicker than normal, and his cheeks even warmer.  
  
~  
  
ReViEw PlEaSe! 


	5. Chapter Five: Stargazing

Thanks to all my reviewers: Midnight Wine, Roheryn, Willow, She-Cat, Starlight, Nina, Lady of Legolas. These next two are for yooouuu!  
  
Chapter Five: Stargazing  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Legolas hurriedly dried his face with a soft towel and opened it. "Arwen," he said with a soft smile.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen answered with a responding smile. "Elladen, Elrohir and I are going to the small forest outside Minas Tirith tonight and are going to camp out for the night and look at the stars. We were wondering whether you would care to join us?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Undomiel, you know I would love to. My kin dearly love stargazing and admiring the work of Elbereth."  
  
"Brilliant. Will you meet us in the glade? You know the one of which I speak.... by the large rock?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes. When?"  
  
"As soon as the sun has set." Arwen smiled once again and reaching out a finger, tapped his temple. "Now I know why Eldarion was murmuring about swamp monsters."  
  
Legolas blushed slightly at Eldarion's name and the Evenstar gave him an amused look. "Well, I will see you then."  
  
"Yes milady." Legolas bowed as she swept off down the corridor.  
  
~  
  
The night was balmy and warm. The air was light and soft. The stars shone down from their lofty positions in the sky with the brightness of diamonds. Legolas' feet moved gracefully and lively on the forest floor.  
  
The soft breeze pushed his golden hair back slightly. Tonight it was free of its bands and plaits. Tonight was a meeting with some of his friends, elves at that, to talk frivolously about stars and gaze up at them. Well, talk as frivolously as is possible for elves. Elrohir would start teasing Elladen who would then in turn start teasing his baby sister. And Legolas would just sit and watch, a contented smile on his face.  
  
He was dressed simply in his dark blue velvet tunic that had a high collar and rested just above his knees. Below that was a pair of black leggings trimmed with silver threading.  
  
Chuckles of elven voices met him as he saw the glade.  
  
In the middle of the small forest was a clearing filled with grass that was littered with white flowers and in the middle was a rock, smoothed away by wind and rain.  
  
"You did not have to come!" he heard Arwen laugh.  
  
"Father was threatening to start teaching me about Rúmil and how he devised elvish," Eldarion whined.  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks. The wind whistled around and flapped his hair against his cheek. Eldarion was also here? Why did Legolas all of a sudden feel nervous? Shy?  
  
Putting on the same impassive face, Legolas walked into the glade and was greeted by calls.  
  
"I thought you had fallen into another hole in the ground, swamp thing!" Eldarion called playfully.  
  
"Nay," Legolas replied quietly and sat down upon the rock.  
  
"Legolas how are you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Good enough to not need pointless questions directed at me," Legolas responded sharply. "You can see I am fine, why ask?"  
  
"It was just a friendly greeting my friend," Elladen said with a quick frown at Arwen. "No need to get angry about it."  
  
"I am not angry," the prince said. "I am merely feeling a little.."  
  
What should he say to blame his harsh behaviour on?  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Tired?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes. Tired." Oh Valar, that sounded stupid. "It was a tiring day today."  
  
"Well if you say so," Elrohir said, but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
"Yes I do. Now.. pass me some of that wine," Legolas said trying to change the subject.  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Legolas noticed that all the way through the conversation, Eldarion had been staring at him. Again he blushed and quickly took a sip from the glass that Arwen was offering to him.  
  
Why am I acting like a young maid towards her first crush? He wondered. Do I like Eldarion? He shook his head at this concept and stared towards the sky.  
  
"Legolas, I thought you wouldn't mind if Eldarion tagged along. He was eager to see you again," Arwen remarked, ignoring the daggers her son was glaring in her direction.  
  
"Not at all," Legolas said in a dreamy voice.  
  
The stone was large enough for a full-grown elf to lie out, so he did. Legolas looked up at the sky. "Elrohir, Elladen, I apologise for my appalling behaviour."  
  
"No apologises are necessary," Elrohir said comfortingly. "Everyone has their bad days. Even swamp things."  
  
A slow smile spread on Legolas' face and he started laughing. "When did Eldarion tell you that?"  
  
"He didn't need to. We saw you while we were returning to the White City. A rather amusing"  
  
Elladen finished his twin's sentence off, as he usually did. "Sight."  
  
"Indeed," Elrohir said, mirth sparkling in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"So, how bright are the stars tonight Legolas?" Arwen asked.  
  
He sat up quickly to look at the Evenstar with evident concern. "Arwen?"  
  
"Legolas. I can see fine thank you, but I fear that my sight is not as good as it used to be," she said. "Mortality is catching up on me."  
  
It sorrowed the prince's heart immensely to hear that, and so he tilted his head back up to the sky and smiled. "They are all there: Telumendil, Helluin, Soronumë, Anarríma, Menelmacar and the Valacurca still shine brightly on us."  
  
As Legolas named the constellations, Arwen's face grew sader. "They shine brightly on you," she corrected. "They shine for the elves."  
  
"Sister, you are more of an elf than that swamp thing!" Elladen said, he hated it when his sister became pensive and sad.  
  
"What is the last one you said?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"The Valacurca?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Eldarion nodded in agreeement.  
  
"Let Legolas tell you. He is a far better story teller than me."  
  
"No I am not!" Legolas cried humbly. "Tis not much of a tale to tell anyway. There are seven stars to represent a crown. It is called the Valacurca- the Sickle of the Valar, and a sign of doom. Elbereth set it as sort of a challenge to Morgoth."  
  
Eldarion thought that the word 'Morgoth' rolled beautifully of Legolas' tongue, but then he realised the true meaning of the name and did not think so.  
  
"Elrohir is right," Eldarion said. "You are a good story teller."  
  
Legolas dismissed these compliments quickly and averted his face to hide his pink cheeks.  
  
But Eldarion saw him blush, and was greatly pleased by it.  
  
~  
  
Pleez keep reviewing folks. (god I sound like Bugs Bunny or something) Review and keep Anna sane.  
  
Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Six: Alone at last

Chapter Six: Alone at last  
  
The night was late and the only sound that could now be heard among the elves was that of the crackling of the dwindling fire, and that of soft breathing.  
  
Arwen was nesteled in the grass between her brothers and prince Eldarion was a couple of yards away from them, curled up in a smal ball next to the fire.  
  
Legolas had disapeared and was wandering in the woods alone.  
  
The fire popped and Eldarion woke up with a start. Gazing blearily at the fire he noticed the flame diminishing and stood up, smoothering a yawn with his sleeve. He looked up at the rock and noticing the fair elf had gone, wandered into the woods.  
  
Though the trees left room for light to filter through, the only light available was that of the moon, so Eldarion stumbled in the dark.  
  
He did not really know why he was walking through here. It was late, it was dark and he would probably get lost. But still Eldarion carried on.  
  
Eldarion put his foot wrong and started falling over a root when he felt someone take his hand and pull him back up.  
  
"Eldarion!" Legolas hissed and stepped away quickly. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well," Eldarion said with a sheepish grin, although Legolas probably wouldn't see it. "That's a good question. So good that I don't know the answer to it."  
  
"Come on, before you wake the others." Legolas turned and carried on walking.  
  
"Um Legolas?" Eldarion whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't see where I'm going!"  
  
Legolas mumbled a curse in elvish before taking the man's hand and leading him through the wood.  
  
~  
  
They stopped on the outskirts of the wood and Legolas dropped Eldarion's hand, as it was a red-hot coal. "Ah," Eldarion sighed, taking in a deep breath of the night air. "Its beautiful tonight."  
  
"Indeed," Legolas said softly.  
  
"But not even the stars could match your beauty," Eldarion said coyly and moved in closer to Legolas.  
  
In response, Legolas moved away from Eldarion. "Impossible. The stars were made by Elbereth who is the most beautiful of all beings, so they must be more beautiful than me," he said in a stammering voice.  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"You are saying that the Valar are wrong?" Legolas asked, suddenly unable to move when Eldarion's head started to move towards his.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"But they can't be!" he squeaked.  
  
"Maybe for tonight they are."  
  
Eldarion sensed the elf's nervousness and swiftly put on hand around his waist and pulled him into him.  
  
"You can't do this!" Legolas said in a higher pitched voice that wasn't his. "I'm a prince!"  
  
"Your're forgetting that I am too," Eldarion said in a husky voice.  
  
"No you can't do this!"  
  
"Just try and stop me."  
  
But Legolas couldn't. And probably wouldn't have either when Eldarion placed his lips firmly over the elf's. They stood there for a while, unmoving and silent.  
  
The stars and the moon was the only witness to what happened that night.  
  
Finally Eldarion pulled away and tucked a strand of golden hair behind Legolas' pointed ear.  
  
Legolas shuddered at the contact and smiled shyly.  
  
"You didn't stop me," Eldarion said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this why you've been acting all strange around me?" the man asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged and then nodded. "I guess so."  
  
Eldarion tightened his grip around the prince's waist and gently kissed him again. This time it was briefer and lighter.  
  
"You are the most glorious creature I've ever seen," Eldarion said.  
  
Legolas blushed again and nervously kissed Eldarion back with soft lips. "And you are the most complimenting."  
  
~  
  
The elves and the prince rode back to Minas Tirith in the morning.  
  
No one would have guessed what had happened between the prince of elves and the prince of men that night. Maybe someone with a keen eye might have spotted the shy glances and quick smiles, or someone observant might have spotted the way that Legolas' hand lingered longer than normal on Eldarion's hand while helping the man up.  
  
They were going to keep it a secret, they had decided. But for how long would the truth be kept hidden?  
  
~  
  
That was fairly short. Sorry. Ohh! It's all starting. And soon it will end. Two more chapters I think.  
  
You know where to click! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Eagles and pigeons

I'm sooo sorry! This is really late in being updated but due to overwhelming love for this story, I've decided to rewrite the end so completition may be in a couple of days. I will continue writing and update as soon as I've finished a new chapter. Keep reviewing! Anna.  
Chapter Seven: Eagles and Pigeons  
  
Legolas opened the book up and started reading intently, hoping that his elven hearing would be able to tell him if he was about to walk into anyone before it was too late.  
  
Head bent over the book, Legolas wandered down the corridors and to his way to the library. The prince was on the final pages of "The Eagles" a fascinating story about the famous eagles of the past and present.  
  
"Milord, she ruined a brand new plough!"  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard raised voices. They were coming from the King's study, a room that Estel was rarely seen in. It was more of a couple of bookshelves and desk room.  
  
Opening the door slightly, he looked inside.  
  
Slumped on the floor and weeping softly was the young girl who had been sowing behind him on that gloriously sunny day. Standing above her and with a cane in his hand was the man that Legolas recognized from court as the Minister of Agriculture. He handled the accounts, employing people to work on the farm, totalling how much money was spent and how much they would return in prices.  
  
Estel was slumped at the desk, his head in his hands.  
  
"Yes, so why should she be fired?" Elessar asked.  
  
The Minister sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was clearly getting annoyed. "Because she is a sloppy worker and this is not the first time she has broken something" -  
  
"I didn't mean to sir, 'onestly!" the girl sobbed, raising her tear stained face to the King. Then she blushed under his scrutinizing gaze and lowered her head again.  
  
"What did she break before?" the King asked.  
  
"A bucket."  
  
Legolas had to raise the book to cover his mouth as he snorted. A bucket. It only took a couple of hours construction to make a bucket.  
  
The Minister spun around and saw the elf standing in the doorway. "Excuse me," he said sharply. "You may be royalty among elves, but you have no business here." Legolas winced at the sharpness of the question.  
  
"You are here about the plough?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. It has broken since it was pulled free of the mud," the Minister said with a slight twitch of his nose that said that he didn't like Legolas.  
  
"And the girl is related to it.. how?"  
  
"She was using it when it broke."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked down at the girl. "Then you have no case to make." He bent down and helped the girl up with a couple of soothing elvish words. She relaxed and smiled bashfully at him in thanks. "The plough was already broken. I saw it when it was pulled out of the mud. The workmanship in it was sloppy. Tell me, how much did you pay for it?"  
  
"Fifty gold pieces," the Minister said defensively.  
  
"Fifty gold pieces! A piece of driftwood would have made a better plough!" Legolas said scornfully. "The equipment you give the people is cheap and therefore is broken after one use. And then you blame it on the people and fire them for incompetence and charge them the price of a new plough! I am surprise you let this man work for you Es"-  
  
"And what would a Prince of Mirkwood know of this?" the Minister asked with a sly smile.  
  
Legolas coloured slightly but jutted his jaw forward stubbornly (a trait that was passed down from Thranduil, who was notorious for his obstinacy). "I was working with them."  
  
"I'll let you in on a little face about life here in Gondor, dear prince," the man's voice was dripped with sarcasm as he leant forward.  
  
"In Gondor.. How should I put it so you animal loving folk would understand it?" the Minister's eyes flickered down at the book still held by Legolas. And then he smiled nastily.  
  
"In Gondor, eagles mingle with eagles and.. Pigeons mingle with pigeons. You are an eagle and she" he looked at the girl down his nose and with a look of immense dislike. "is a pigeon. While in Gondor do as the Gondorians do. Even this pigeon knows her place. So should you. Do not mess in matters of politics that are beyond the notions of the elves."  
  
The way he said elves insinuated what he thought of the fairer race. The Minister believed that the elves were very wise when it came to the past, but they had no place in the modern world of politics. "Go and sing a song or something."  
  
Legolas' eyes blazed and he was about to lunge forward when Estel coughed politely. "Gentlemen, thank you very much. Legolas, if you could leave please."  
  
Estel did not share the Minister's views at all but he could see the anger in his friend's body language and did not wish the man to be on the receiving end of an angry elf. It was something to be reckoned with.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend, disappointment and disgust in his eyes. "I thought you would have stuck up for me Estel," he hissed in low elvish.  
  
Estel look hurt at his friend's comment and frowned. "Legolas, nin mellon"- but he was cut off.  
  
"How can you live in such a capitalist society?!" Legolas hissed, still in elvish and stalked out of the room leaving a smirking Minister.  
  
Elessar groaned and glared at the triumphant man. "Begone!" he cried. "I will deal with you later."  
  
The smug look left his face as the Minister bowed and left the room.  
  
"Girl," his voice softened. "Come and tell me what really happened.."  
  
~  
  
Legolas stormed outside, his footsteps seemed louder than normal to his acute elven hearing, but they only made a dull thud to mortal ears.  
  
He walked into the garden and let the cool breeze surround him. It was late morning and the sun had been lazy in rising. It was a clear day with the sun shining and the clouds drifting slothfully across the sky. It had cooled down since the sunniest day that autumn gave that year and there was a fresh wind.  
  
The breeze did nothing to cool his temper and he stormed through the garden and angrily climbed a tree to stare out across the horizon. Why was he in Gondor anyway?  
  
It had just been to be there for the party. But now the party was over and he had the excuse to return home or to again wander.  
  
"Legolas, if you continue this habit of yours then you will one day wake up with a pair of wings," a voice chuckled below him. "I also seem to be in the same position as a couple of days previous, and therefore I have a weird sense of déjà vu which is most annoying."  
  
Legolas looked down and sighed. "Eldarion, I am not in the mood today."  
  
"Not in the mood?" Eldarion said with a mock-pout. "Then dear prince, when will you be in the mood?"  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree sprightly and stared into the man's eyes. "I do not know," he replied bluntly and started to walk away.  
  
"Legolas where are you going?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"Whither the wind takes me," Legolas said and opened the gate leading out of the garden.  
  
"Legolas?" Eldarion stopped and stared at the retreating figure of his love.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried and started running after the elf. "What about last night? Was that nothing."  
  
Legolas turned around, a sad smile on his noble features and it seemed to Eldarion that the wood-elf's pensive blue eyes age immensely. "Eldarion, it was nothing more than an infatuation. Brief and pleasant." He turned around again and carried on striding towards the stable.  
  
Eldarion gave out a strange sound that was half a whimper, half a cry of despair. "Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"It is to make you stop following me," Legolas said without looking behind him. "Eldarion you cannot love me. Twill never work out. I am an elf, you are a man, we come from two entirely different worlds. I am bound to nothing but the vague and uncertain future I may have on the throne of Greenwood, you are bound to your fate as a King. I am the leaf caught in the wind, I go where it takes me. You are the tree from which the leaf is blown, never able to move" -  
  
"Unless I was an Ent!" Eldarion added.  
  
"Yes, unless you were an Ent," Legolas sighed. "I am the" -  
  
"Please stop with the similes," the man groaned.  
  
"I will as long as you see the point!"  
  
Legolas turned around a final time and when Eldarion stood in front of him, reached out a hand and cupped the prince's cheek.  
  
Eldarion quickly squeezed the hand tightly against his smooth cheek and then removing it, kissed it. "Legolas please. It may be brief, but please, let me love you for more than one night. We are meant to be together. You are the other half of me. You don't know how happy you make me feel."  
  
Legolas had calmed down slightly and now he looked the prince with remorse for his harsh words. "I do know," he said leaning in to rest his forehead against Eldarion's.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes and a silent message was passed between the two of them. For as long or short a time we have, we will remain together, Legolas silently told Eldarion.  
  
The man nodded in reply and kissed the elf's nose. "Thank you for giving me another chance," Eldarion whispered after they kissed again.  
  
Legolas looked at the man with great love. "Thank you for forgiving my attempts to push you away."  
  
~  
  
Thanks to my anonymous reviewers. You're great! If you have email addresses, please leave them, because I would love to thank you personally for your support.  
  
; )  
  
~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Minister's Revenge

A/N: These are the final three chapters. Many apologies for any delays but I thought that the final two ought to be posted together. They may be slightly odd. But hey! Email me with your reviews. Anna.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Minister's revenge  
  
Legolas hummed a ditty he had learnt off Gimli as he strolled towards the fields. He was eager to work after the energy he found he had after a couple of relatively peaceful days.  
  
On the field was a group of nine men as he neared them, they turned around and Legolas saw angry looks on their faces.  
  
"That's him!" one of them cried, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"You'll pay villain!" another cried and started to walk determinedly towards Legolas.  
  
"Please!" a voice begged and the young girl ran forward, trying to block their way. "He didn't do anything!"  
  
"You 'eard what the Minister said. the elf blamed you!" the leader roared and with an impatient sigh, pushed the girl roughly to the ground.  
  
"I did no such thing," Legolas said softly and tried to make his way towards the girl who was crying bitterly.  
  
"Aye you did," a gruff voice said in his ear and Legolas spun around to see a man right behind him.  
  
They closed in on him shouting abuse and waving their fists. Legolas's hands instantly went to his back to pull the white handled knives from their sheath, but they were not there.  
  
There was no escape!  
  
Legolas clenched his fist into ball shape as the first man hurtled towards him.  
  
~  
  
"Send for prince Legolas," Estel ordered his servant and leant back in the chair with a heavy, tired groan.  
  
There was a quiet knock on his door a minute later and Legolas walked in. His face was unreadable due to the large cloak placed over his head.  
  
"Legolas, take down the cloak," Elessar sighed. "I wish to talk to you."  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and stood stiffly. "No."  
  
"Please Legolas, stop being so stubborn."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why won't you?" the King asked, clearly puzzled. It was not like the wood- elf to be shy of his features. Far from it, he used to tease Elessar because of the man's usually filthy state of appearance. "Legolas, I've known you for most of my life. I know every single thing about you."  
  
Legolas bit his tongue and silently thought, oh no you don't!  
  
"Please, friend," Elessar said softly.  
  
Legolas gave in and removed the cloak from his head.  
  
Estel gasped slightly and quickly moved to his friend.  
  
Legolas gave a crooked smile before wincing as the cut in his lip reopened and he felt the copper taste of blood in his mouth. Estel reached up his sleeve and gently blotted the cut before taking in the rest of Legolas' face.  
  
A yellow bruise already surrounded his right eye and there was a similar one running along his jaw line, plus a cut along his forehead that ran into his hairline. The golden hair around the cut was dark and sticky with blood.  
  
He raised his hands and gave crooked smile and raised his fists. His knuckles were raw and the skin was broken on them.  
  
"I gave as good as I got," he croaked before going pale.  
  
"Legolas sit down," the man said and ushered his friend to a leather chair, which the elf sunk into gratefully.  
  
"Its just a bit of a shock," Legolas admitted and bent his head over his knees. He remained crouched over for a minute before straightening up.  
  
This gave Estel time to quickly pour a jug of water into a small silver platter, fetch a scrap of cloth and thank a maid for quickly preparing a salve.  
  
Legolas stared ahead as Estel bathed the cut on his head, hissing occasionally when it stung. "I should have defended myself better, but I don't know. After working with them for a day, they felt too familiar to me to actually harm them badly. Valar know I can defend myself in hand-to-hand combat against a couple of farmers!" Legolas laughed and hissed again when Elessar parted his hair for a closer look.  
  
"Legolas I will to let down your hair," Estel said and started unwinding the plaits.  
  
The golden hair fell down loose upon his shoulders in a mist of golden water droplets. Estel parted it and carried on bathing  
  
"I was just slow. They blamed me because the young girl was beaten by the Minister (curse him)"  
  
Estel raised one eyebrow at this comment and said nothing. Legolas was not one to show strong emotion. He was fairly neutral unless provoked, or on a subject he felt strongly about.  
  
"I couldn't get it into their thick skulls that I had said nothing against the girl. Far from it! I defended her, didn't I?"  
  
The King murmured in agreement and picking up Legolas' hand started to place a salve upon the chapped skin.  
  
"The Minister framed me, whispering to the farmers that I had blamed the girl and I was the one who had hit her!" Legolas cried. "You wait until I meet that man again, I don't think I could restrain myself Estel, I truly don't think I could."  
  
"You're done," Elessar said, standing up.  
  
"Hm?" Legolas asked with a dazed expression. He looked down at his hands and nodded. "Thanks. What did you want me for in the first place?"  
  
Estel shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
The King had wanted Legolas to apologise for his behaviour yesterday and to apologise to the Minister, but seeing the state he was in: Elessar preferred to keep the Minister alive, no matter how scheming he was.  
  
"Thanks Estel, for listening." Legolas stood up and with a grateful smile exited the room.  
  
Elessar sighed again as the accountant entered the room, bearing receipts and a wary smile. "Milord, if we could just go over some of the tax results from last month," the weedy man said in a reedy voice.  
  
The King sighed one last time and sinking into his chair, signalled for the accountant to come over.  
  
~  
  
Legolas looked down at the man's hand in his own, bandaged hands.  
  
"You are so calming, Legolas," Eldarion remarked as the two snatched a private moment outside the city walls.  
  
"You're my interlude to madness."  
  
Legolas grinned before wincing again. "Stop making me laugh, Eldarion!" he cried.  
  
"Oh sorry," the prince apologised and peered at Legolas' lip with strange intent.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Your lip," Eldarion replied, without giving any reason.  
  
"Just per chance, is there a reason why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I was wondering whether it would hurt too much to kiss you."  
  
Legolas smiled bashfully and lowered his head. "Probably," he said quietly.  
  
Eldarion made a disappointed noise and leant against the wall, his hand still tightly gripped by the elf. "How boring. I shall have to kiss you on the cheek then."  
  
And he did so. Legolas looked back up as Eldarion stood, staring expectantly at him.  
  
"Lip," he mumbled and Eldarion sighed again.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"You have the memory of an oliphaunt," Legolas said scornfully and giggled at the hurt look on his lover's face.  
  
"Grh, for a prince of Mirkwood you are awfully insolent!" Eldarion said with a smirk.  
  
"And you are awfully insolent for a prince of Gondor!" Legolas said laughing.  
  
"I like it that way," the man said with a sly grin and leaning forward kissed Legolas softly.  
  
~  
  
From up on the city wall, two people gasped in perfect synchronisation. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Discovered!

You can probably tell what this is about by the chapter. But bear with me, there is only one more chapter. Then the ending!  
Chapter Nine: Discovered  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," an authoritative voice cried out.  
  
The two separated and saw in horror that King Elessar and Queen Arwen were standing before them.  
  
"Eldarion," Arwen said in a voice that was sadder than that of her husband, almost sympathetic.  
  
"Legolas I am ashamed of you," Estel said. "Taking advantage of my son's friendly nature" -  
  
"Father no!" Eldarion intervened, looking earnestly into his father's hard grey eyes. "It's not like that - at all- if anyone took advantage- it was me!"  
  
"You two must split up," Elessar said, lowering his voice when he noticed the crowd gathered on the wall top. "I will not have the good name of Isildur ruined by a King dallying with an elf prince!"  
  
"Is that all you think we are capable of doing?" Legolas hissed, his eyes cold as the waters of the Frozen North. "Dallying?"  
  
"Yes," Estel said bluntly. "It will not work out. Eldarion will have responsibilities as a King of men. He needs a wife and an heir more than a lover."  
  
The words were harsh, but not unfamiliar to Legolas' ears. He acknowledged the truth in what the man had said. "He is right," Legolas gave in.  
  
"No!" Eldarion said in a voice that was nearly a sob.  
  
Legolas gave a shrill whistle and stood outside the gate.  
  
"No father! You can't make him go away!" Eldarion begged.  
  
Arod galloped out of the city, his mane white as the tip of a wave. Legolas smiled at his faithful stead and mounted him.  
  
"No!" the prince's cries were quieter and more pitiful. He tried to run forward but was held back by his father's arms that held the struggling child against him.  
  
"Ride hard Arod," Legolas murmured. Don't look back, he told himself as he started riding. For he knew that if turned back he wouldn't be able to continue.  
  
Eldarion watched as the golden haired rider sped out over the plain and gave a final sob of "Legolas!"  
  
~  
  
Legolas rode hard for many days before finally finding the person he sought.  
  
"Lad, what brings you here?" Gimli asked. Then seeing the elf's bright eyes he dropped the hammer he was working on, and opened his arms wide. Legolas knelt down and fell into them, resting his head against the dwarf's sturdy shoulder.  
  
"Come on lad," Gimli said encouragingly and moved his hand in soothing circles on Legolas' shaking back.  
  
"E-Eldarion and I broke up!" Legolas sobbed and started to weep.  
  
"Ah, Legolas," Gimli said. The warrior had been told of the relationship in one of the numerous letters that the prince sent him. He had secretly harboured thoughts that the relationship wouldn't work out. But on no account had he wanted that to happen.  
  
"Estel told us to brake up- and he was right! It wouldn't have worked out.. I couldn't bear it again!"  
  
Gimli frowned but said nothing. Legolas couldn't bear what again?  
  
"So I rode away like a coward, so Eldarion couldn't see my tears. I had to get away."  
  
"Did you say goodbye to him?" Gimli asked gruffly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because saying goodbye is the best thing to do while splitting up. You've got to know that you are definitely finished with each other. Now you didn't say goodbye, so Eldarion may still think that there is a chance. You must tell him that there isn't. And explain it."  
  
Legolas leant back to look at his friend with a slight smile. "How do you know so much?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah-hah," Gimli said mysteriously, glad to see a smile on his friend's features. "That's something that you'll never find out. Well? What are you waiting for? To take root in my forge?"  
  
Legolas laughed and briefly hugged the dwarf who embarrassedly flapped his hands at the elf, trying to dislodge him. "Thank you master dwarf," he said with a mock bow.  
  
"That's all right, elf. I'll be happy to enlighten you again, it gives me a feeling of superiority that I rarely feel while in your company."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head," the prince said. "It would swell your already big" -  
  
"Go on! Shoo!" Gimli roared, wielding the hammer with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"I will." Legolas ran out of the forge, leapt onto his horse, and galloped back to Gondor for the final time.  
  
~  
  
"Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together! The wind's in the tree-tops, the wind's in the heather; The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.  
  
Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together! Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather! The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting; Merry is May-time, and merry oura meeting."  
  
Eldarion sung bitterly as he wandered through the woods where Legolas and he had first kissed under the glow of the stars.  
  
"They are all there: Telumendil, Helluin, Soronumë, Anarríma, Menelmacar and the Valacurca still shine brightly on us."  
  
Eldarion looked up at the sky and slumped on the floor with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Let Legolas tell you. He is a far better story teller than me."  
  
"No I am not!" Legolas cried humbly. "Tis not much of a tale to tell anyway. There are seven stars to represent a crown. It is called the Valacurca- the Sickle of the Valar, and a sign of doom. Elbereth set it as sort of a challenge to Morgoth."  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, just his name was beautiful. Full of rolling elven syllables. And such a beautiful character. Modest, humble, caring, wise.... the list was endless for Eldarion.  
  
"Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him! Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him! The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!"  
  
Eldarion sung the next verse and a pearly tear dripped down his face.  
  
"Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow! Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn! Fall Moon! Dark by the land! Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash and Thorn! Hushed be all water, until dawn is at hand!"  
  
The man looked around quickly. He had not sung that verse. Through the woods he saw a lithe figure, almost gliding over tree stumps and branches.  
  
Upon his head was a crown of russet leaves, similar to the one he had worn at the masquerade. But more natural and organic, without the berries on it. The same shining eyes looked on him with wisdom and sadness.  
  
Eldarion gaspd and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Legolas" he cried. 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Final Goodbye

This is the final chapter. There will not be a sequel because I can't. There may be a prequel. As always review once you have read this. An' please don't kill me! If you disagree with my choice of ending, then email me and I will try to put across my side of the argument.  
  
Chapter Ten: A final goodbye  
  
"Nay Eldarion," Legolas said softly, restraining the prince from kissing him. "I bear bad news, please, let me talk."  
  
Eldarion slumped to the ground again with a disapointed noise and burried his head.  
  
"Eldarion I came to say goodbye. Your father is right, we both have duties and I am not prepared to be nothing more than something on the side to return to, aside from your wife. The line of Gondor must continue, too long as the throne been empty. You will meet a beautiful young maiden and you will hopelessly fall in love with her, and I, ai, I will be forgotten. Just a distant memory of younger years. A remembrance of your naivety and foolishness then."  
  
"No!" Eldarion cried looking up at his one time lover with eyes full of tears.  
  
"Yes. Eldarion I cannot do this. All I offer to you is an apology for wasting your time and upsetting you. Goodbye." Legolas bent down and kissed the prince's cheek.  
  
He turned away and walked back through the glade.  
  
"Now what Legolas?" Eldarion called. "Where will you go?"  
  
Legolas gave a wistful smile. "The sea calls me. I will go to Ithilien and build a boat. Grey and tall with a mast that reaches the stars. My time has come, the call of the gulls is loud and foremost in my mind."  
  
"Go with my love Legolas." Eldarion sighed and turned around. "I'm elfkind, you are mortal. If was a dream, nothing more," Legolas whispered and mounted Arod.  
  
Eldarion watched as the tireless horse galloped over the hills and was gone into the horizon with the rising sun.  
  
"And that day will set for the elves, and rise for men"  
  
~  
  
There was another in the wood that night. King Elessar bit down on his knuckles to stop him from crying out.  
  
"I'm elfkind, you are mortal, it was a dream, nothing more,"  
  
He remembered the words, knowing he had said something very similar to Arwen once to stop her from giving up her immortality. It had not worked. 'And so Eldarion will bear his love for Legolas all his life,' Elessar thought bitterly.  
  
Had he made the right decision?  
~  
Legolas Greenleaf built his boat in Ithilien and along with Gimli the dwarf, sailed down the River Anduin and out into the sea. He finally answered his heart's desire to follow the cry of the gulls. But he never answered his heart's greatest desire. That remained a burning burden in his heart. And with time he grew to accept the pain and sorrow. It always remained there though.  
  
~  
  
King Eldarion was married to a Rohan maiden named Lillia, they had one son who went on to rule Gondor also. Their marriage was that of politics not of love.  
  
Eldarion never loved another but the golden haired prince of Greenwood the Great: Legolas Greenleaf.  
~*~*~  
  
Finis. 


End file.
